


Merlyn

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arthurian, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “You know magic.”“Clearly,” Connor says, digging through the meager selection in Gavin’s fridge. He flips over a sealed pack of bacon and makes a face. “I don’t think even magic will save you if you eat these.”“And you think Hank is your… you know. King.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Merlyn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Cast Your Spell

“You know magic.”

“Clearly,” Connor says, digging through the meager selection in Gavin’s fridge. He flips over a sealed pack of bacon and makes a face. “I don’t think even magic will save you if you eat these.”

“And you think Hank is your… you know. King.”

“Gavin, please. No one else can pull that sword from the stone. Call it luck that Kamski greenlit an interactive exhibit, because that made it very easy to locate King Arthur, who—honestly, he’s  _ still  _ a complete prick—”

“He died, right?”

That silences Connor, who, after a moment, slumps forward with his head against the freezer door. “Yes.”

Gavin stands from the table and walks over to him, rubbing his back. “If I buy what you’re saying, then you’re the one who’s had a millenia to change, right?”

Connor raises his hand in one quick motion. All the cupboard doors in the kitchen fly open, causing a chorus of bangs and creaks.

It’s surreal.

There’s just no way.

“What does it mean?” Gavin asks. His voice shakes. “You’ve found him. What does that mean?”

Connor shuts the fridge, turns, and wraps his arms around Gavin. “It means we need to prepare.”

“For what?”

Connor sighs, resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder. He doesn’t answer.


End file.
